


Away With You

by kyl0r3ntr4sh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Redeemed Ben Solo, Sex Pollen, This is my first SW fic don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl0r3ntr4sh/pseuds/kyl0r3ntr4sh
Summary: Rey and Ben are sent on a mission to Felucia to collect healing herbs for the Resistance. What they find is that the past cannot be ignored when they are infected by a mysterious pollen.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125
Collections: Sex Pollen to the Rescue





	Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeeno's Reylo Sex Pollen Challenge...
> 
> I have never written a Star Wars fic before. If I said something wrong about the universe, please overlook it. I tried to do as much research as I could for this. For example: I knew "kriff" could replace "fuck," but what could replace "shit?" The answer, according to Google, is "druk." Hopefully that is right! Enjoy nonetheless!!!

Ben glared at his mother, feeling much like a child being scolded despite being a full-grown adult. It took every single cell in his body to refrain from rolling his eyes like he felt so inclined to do. At her question of whether he was following along with her, he finally broke his silence.

“Even _kriffing_ Dameron can follow along to this drivel,” he griped.

Poe was now the one to shoot a glare in their direction, but before he could speak, Leia held her hand up to him.

She took a steady breath. “I need to know that you understand how important it is to follow orders on this trip. We can’t have any mishaps, Ben.”

“I understood the first five times you told me this, _Leia_ ,” he added with a sneer.

This hit a nerve like he intended, but his mother’s stoic face remained as passive as she could manage in the wake of her son’s anger.

She pursed her lips in a thin line, continuing, “I am putting Poe in charge, but you are still expected to stay with Rey as usual.”

This – _this_ – is what caused Ben’s anger to come to a boil under his skin. Not only was he expected to listen to Poe _kriffing_ Dameron, but Rey?

It had been a year since he shed the name of Kylo Ren. A year since he had returned to the Light and joined the Resistance. From the moment he stepped off of the ship he had commandeered from the First Order, he was forced to his knees at gunpoint by several Resistance soldiers and placed into handcuffs. He spent the next four days in a dark cell without any human interaction. The only lifeform he encountered was the droid who brought him food before disappearing behind the durasteel door once more.

On day five, he was escorted by several men into another small room where he was interrogated for hours on end. Question after question was volleyed his way, despite the lingering ache behind his eyes from the bright light he had become unused to in the days prior to.

“Where is the First Order?”

“Both system,” Ben replied in a low murmur. “Specifically, near Bothawui.”

“What is their next step?”

Ben answered this, too. He knew he had to give the truth if he wanted to live. It was that or go crawling back to the First Order. Even then, he was likely to die at the hands of Hux. Better to take his chances here.

The guard paused for a moment. “Why did you leave?”

He couldn’t say. He truly and honestly could not say, because he was not sure himself what made him leave the First Order. His mother? No, he didn’t think it was for her, though a tiny part of him did miss her. His father? Definitely not, despite the guilt he felt for what he had done. Rey? Ben froze at the thought of her and shut down all emotions welling in his chest.

He refused to talk anymore. When he didn’t answer any of their further questions, he was thrown back in his cell. These interrogations occurred once a day for weeks before his mother stepped in.

“He has given us enough. Let him go.” As if she sensed a challenge from her fellow comrades, she added, “He can be free, but we will keep a close eye on him.”

The first few weeks he was followed around by random soldiers. They grew bored with how mundane his daily routine was, and Ben found it amusing how easily he could evade them with the simplest of distractions. Maybe this was why Rey appeared before him one day and announced she was now assigned to him as his guard.

_Druk_ , Ben thought upon knowing she was going to be around all of the time. He already had a difficult time keeping his thoughts off of her eyes, her lips, her body, and every other little detail of her person when she wasn’t near him.

And within only a few months, he regretted her constant presence even more, because after that night by the lake…

No, he would _not_ go there.

Ben sat up straighter and looked at his mother once more. “Got it, General.”

With those final words, he stood up and stormed out of the room, closely followed by the woman haunting his thoughts and dreams.

* * *

Finn handed the last of the tools to Rey as he eyed the hulking form of Ben Solo standing off to the side of the ship. He seemed to be ignoring the two of them and quite content with not helping.

“Why is he coming anyway?” Finn asked in a small whisper that only his friend would hear.

Rey shrugged her shoulders as nonchalantly as she could, but Finn caught the glance she sent Ben’s way. “Leia wants him to feel like he belongs.”

“He will never belong.”

Rey narrowed her eyes and grit out, “It’s been a year, Finn. Think of all the information he gave that helped us.” Again, she shrugged. “We need to trust Leia.”

She didn’t say they needed to trust Ben, because even she was unsure if they should. Even now as she glanced over to him again, where he chewed on his lower lip and shuffled foot to foot, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He was finished with the First Order – that much she knew for sure. He could not return even if he wanted to. But loyal to the Resistance? She didn’t know if Ben could be loyal to anyone.

After all, he had refused to even look at her after the incident by the lake…

No, no, _no_. She would _not_ think of that night anymore. Not when he had made her feel so foolish for letting such a thing happen.

She stomped up the ramp leading into the ship and blocked the raven-haired man out of her mind as they prepared to leave for their mission.

* * *

The air on Felucia was thick and suffocating in a way that Rey had not been prepared for. She had visited other systems in the Outer Rim Territories, but never had she set foot inside of the jungle planet where she now stood. Hot and dry air she was used to after growing up on Jakku. She had even become accustomed to cold and crisp air after spending a few weeks on Hoth. This air, however, was going to take some getting used to. Not to mention, she could already feel the sweat beading on her forehead and threatening to roll down her back.

Centering her thoughts away from the quality of the air, Rey scanned the perimeter with calculating eyes. Green as far as the eye could see. She fondly thought of the first time she saw this color on another planet. Continuing her path, she kept scanning around. So far, they seemed to be alone, but she could not let her guard down – especially not with Ben hovering by an enormous pitcher plant only a couple of meters away.

“Have you ever been here?”

Rey doesn’t know what came over her to ask that. In the last few months, they had barely spoken more than ten words to each other. Usually only one worded questions and answers, really. Maybe this could break whatever stand-off they had been in since that night…

Ben shook his head and spun around, showing off his broad shoulders and expansive back beneath his light gray shirt. Rey had to avert her eyes quickly before she looked down any further like a tiny part of her brain wanted to.

Poe and Finn exited the ship while conversing about what all needed to be done, coming to a halt next to Rey. Poe handed her a pack filled with essentials. Upon peeking inside, she found two canteens of water, four ration bars, and containers to store any crops gathered as their mission dictated.

“It might be best if we split up. We can cover more ground that way.”

“What?” Rey’s eyes widened as she stared between the two men. “No, we should definitely stay together. I mean,” she lowered her voice on the next phrase, “you can’t leave me alone with him.”

Finn snorted. “You’ve been alone with him plenty of times, Rey. Besides, Poe is right. We need to get as much nysillin as we can, and who knows where it could be on this kriffing planet.”

Rey loathed to agree out loud, but she knew that they were right. If they were going to gather enough nysillin to replenish their medical supplies at the Resistance base, they needed to work in teams to spread out across the land.

Slinging the pack on her shoulder, Rey gave a quick nod to her two friends. She spun on her heel and began the trek into the jungle that Ben had been standing near. She didn’t tell him to follow her or even look in his direction, but either by instinct or unspoken directions from the other two, she heard Ben’s footsteps trailing after her.

* * *

“You’re lost.”

Rey grit her teeth at Ben’s words, because, well… he was right. She wasn’t going to admit that to him, though. They had been traipsing around the jungle for what felt like eternities when in reality it had been closer to six hours. The pack on her shoulder was getting heavier and heavier with each stop they made to collect the healing plant they had been sent for. The red, spotted herb was easy enough to find amongst the sea of green leaves and trees. It grew in clusters that jutted up from the lush ground, reminding Rey of the beauty that could be found outside of her boring, sand-colored home planet.

Ben groaned for the hundredth time, begging, “Please just stop walking and let me figure out where we are.”

Rey came to a halt and spun to look at him as he, too, stopped in his tracks. They stared at one another for a moment longer than needed before she rolled her eyes, plopping down onto the soft earth below.

Her feet sang out in relief at not being in use and her shoulders rejoiced as the pack fell away to her side. She rolled her neck from side to side, stretching her arms up above her head to give more relief. She risked a glance in Ben’s direction upon this last action, but seeing his cold stare, she dropped her arms instantly. As she dug into the pack for a canteen of water, she sensed Ben moving around her in the small clearing, pushing the leaves from trees and plants this way and that.

He was mumbling to himself about needing to get off of this planet as fast as possible when he suddenly sneezed. He stepped back to wipe at his long nose with the sleeve of his shirt, but another sneeze erupted before he could. And again. Rey was about to ask if he was alright when he abruptly spun around to face her. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open in shock. She could feel his panic ringing through the Force instantly.

“Druk… druk… _druk_ …” He kept muttering the expletive as he stumbled away from where he had been and further from where she sat.

Rey stood, asking, “What is it?”

Just as she asked, something tickled the inside of her nose and made her sneeze, too. He must have stirred up some sort of pollen when he was pushing around the greenery. She could even see little pale, yellow dots of whatever it was floating through the air now that she concentrated hard enough.

Upon hearing her sneeze, Ben’s head snapped to her from over his shoulder. She sneezed again much like he had, causing him to fully face her now.

“Oh, druk,” he whispered. Stunned was the only word that Rey could conjure to describe the look on Ben’s face. “Did you inhale it?”

Rey’s brow furrowed. “Inhale what? The pollen?”

“Yes, the kriffing pollen, Rey,” he roared.

“Ben…” His panic was flowing through the Force now in droves, making Rey scared in her own right. “What’s wrong?”

His eyes dilated in a way that made her stomach jump in excitement and twist in fear, all at the same time. “You don’t know what it is, do you?”

Rey licked her lips as she tried to find the words. “No?”

Ben started to shake his head back and forth, gulping hard enough that his throat bobbed with it. Rey was wondering why he was mouthing the word “no” when she realized she was slowly stalking toward him.

“No, Rey,” he choked out finally, holding his hands up in front of him in a defensive stance. “Stay over there. You aren’t acting like yourself. This pollen…” He trailed off as she stood only centimeters away. “You don’t know what it is, but the pollen is making you… feel some kind of way right now.”

Rey nodded, because he was right. She _was_ feeling some way right now. She had only felt this way once before in a smaller form. _That_ night, in fact.

Suddenly, fleeting images and sensations flashed within her mind.

_His soft lips as they caressed hers. His tongue coaxing her lips further apart to tentatively stroke her own. Ben’s bare chest glistening with droplets from his swim in the lake as he kneeled between her thighs. The feel of his broad shoulders beneath her fingertips as he hovered over her, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck and chest. The euphoric sensation of his fingers gliding through her folds, unlike anything she had ever felt before. His teeth scraping along her breasts, creating red marks in their wake. His words of encouragement as he prepared her for the next move. The pinch of his member pushing into her as she gasped. The slow and steady curl in her gut the longer he thrusted gently into her. The moment he groaned as his cock twitched inside of her. The warm sensation that filled her as she came down from her high._

Suddenly, Rey was parched. Not for water. For something else.

For Ben Solo.

* * *

“Rey –”

His voice was cut off at the press of Rey’s lips to his. She had practically jumped him in that moment – arms flinging around his neck and legs encircling his hips. Despite his rumble of protest, his hands curled under her bottom and held her in place as she moved her lips with a fervor unlike ever before.

Ben found his voice again as her lips moved to his jawline. “Rey – _kriff_ – Rey, listen to me. The pollen. Its…” He was having a hard time talking with the way Rey rubbed herself against him. He had to get it together, and fast. “I’ve only heard of it, but its side effects can cause –”

“Ben, shut up.” Rey raised her head to glare at him, much like he always looked at her. “I don’t care what kind of kriffing pollen it is. I need you. _Now_.”

His throat did the bobbing motion again, causing Rey to grip her thighs harder against his hips and pressing her center tightly against his bulge. His mouth was pressed so tight that his luscious lips disappeared altogether. A moment later, he opened those same lips to argue again, but Rey silenced him once more. Her tongue darted into his mouth. She copied what she remembered him doing from that night. Ben moaned so loudly that some kind of creature with wings shot out of the trees above, calling out its dissent at being disturbed as it flew away.

Dropping to his knees, Ben lowered Rey to the ground as gently as he could in his clouded state of mind. Now that he had better control – or lack thereof, really – of himself, he stilled her rolling hips with one of his hands splayed across her abdomen. She whined in protest, but it was replaced with a moan of her own when his lips connected with her the curve between her jaw and ear.

He could hear her panting as he made his way down her neck, pushing the material of her top out of the way once he reached her collarbones. His fingers twisted into the lower hem of her tunic, but he moved no further until he felt Rey’s own fingers leave his neck to meet his where they grasped. A growl was ripped from his throat as she shimmied out of her top, baring her creamy, freckled skin to his eyes. His lips and tongue wasted no more time.

“Ben,” she whined when his mouth hovered near the top of her leggings. “Please.”

Her hips were writhing again under his palm. He released her only to grip the leggings in a tight fist, tugging them down as fast as he could. Rey chanted the words “yes” and “please” over and over as he did. Once she was left in only her breast wrap and standard-issued underwear, Ben realized how overdressed he was for what he knew they both wanted – no, _needed_. As if she realized it, too, Rey helped Ben rid himself of his shirt and pants. His boots thudded against the jungle floor as she tossed them away from their tangled bodies.

Ben laughed, “Don’t throw them too far. I won’t be able to find them later.”

“Don’t care,” she panted before crashing her lips against his.

Lifting up onto an elbow, Rey unraveled the breast wrap that had, up until this point, kept her modest from Ben’s searing gaze. His eyes turned darker upon seeing her rosy nipples in the dim light through the canopy of trees above. Just as his lips pressed to one of those hardened nipples, Rey slid her hand into the waistband of his underwear and grabbed onto something hardened of her own.

“Rey –” Ben barely managed to say her name before she hushed him with the rough, but steady rhythm her hand made on his cock. He had to grab her wrist after a minute, forcing her to stop as he choked out, “If you keep going like that, I’m going to come.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

A low chuckle came from his lips. “Yes… and no.”

Carding his hand through her hair – disturbing the three buns she was famous for in the process – he tugged her mouth to his. His other hand teased and gripped at her breasts, waist, and hips as he moved to her underwear. Like she had before, he dipped his hand into the front and slid his fingers through her folds.

“Druk, Rey.” His mind flashed to the last time he had done this very thing. She still felt just as good. Maybe better. “You’re so wet.”

Both moaned upon him pushing a finger into her entrance. He made steady work, readying Rey for what he knew was to come. He could not stop if the Maker themself came down from the sky and forced him to. Still, Ben wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as he did.

“Is this –” He paused to lower onto his elbow, leaning to one side as he looked down at the motion of his hand inside of Rey’s underwear. “Is this what you want? Should I–”

“Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop Ben. I want–”

He hummed. “I know.”

“I need–”

“I _know_.”

* * *

Rey was falling apart at the seams as she stared up into those russet eyes she had dreamed of for so long. No longer was there a barrier between their skin, all strips of material having been removed finally. Her hands gripped onto Ben’s neck as he nudged at her entrance with his thick member. She didn’t lie still, letting Ben take her, like she did that night as they lay in the grass next to the lake. No, she was actively involved this time. So, when he hesitated only the briefest of seconds, she slid her hands down his back and gripped his hips in encouragement. He pushed forward with a strangled cry of relief escaping both of their lips.

The languid draw of him inside her had rendered Rey silent. His breath was coming out in short puffs as his hips moved. Beyond his labored breathing, the only sound that could be heard in their little clearing was the slap of skin on skin and winged creatures calling out in the trees above.

On one particular thrust, Rey cried out and dug her fingernails into the skin of Ben’s back. He only grunted in response to it, never stopping his tirade of thrusts. He must have liked the sound, though, because one of his hands drifted down to the apex of her thighs where they were joined and circled her clit under his thumb. A longer, more animalistic cry emitted from her at the sensation.

She climbed higher and higher as they moved together. Every once in a while, Ben would change the angle of his hips and hit a spot within her that had her keening at the top of her lungs.

“Come for me, Rey,” he growled and tugged her torso closer to his, like he could not get enough.

Like she was his lifeline.

Rey saw white behind her eyelids as she hit her peak with Ben meeting his own after a few more thrusts. Similar to the last time, Rey felt his come fill her as he went limp in her arms. His weight pressing on her chest was beginning to feel a little too much when he rolled over to the side. He was still breathing hard, but he seemed more content than he had just hours ago.

Peeking a glance over to him, she bit her lip.

“Ben?”

He let out a deep breath, asking, “Yes?”

Rey hesitated a moment. She was probably going to ruin everything with her question, but she had to know. It had been killing her for too long. “Do you regret that night?”

Ben stilled. His lips parted in a small gasp as he slowly turned his gaze to meet hers. “What do you mean?”

Shrugging, Rey continued, “You left so abruptly, and you seemed so upset that I–”

“I wasn’t upset,” he interjected. “I thought _you_ were upset.” He turned onto his side and stared in confusion at the naked woman beside him. “You were shaking…”

It was Rey’s turn to laugh this time. “It was kriffing cold. I was naked. What did you expect?”

Ben looked shocked. His eyes darted between her hazel eyes and her mouth at those words. Had he really not known?

“Ben,” she crooned as she cupped his cheek in her hand. He leaned into it with a content sigh. “I wish you had said something to me, you moof-milker.”

A puff of air similar to a laugh escaped him. “Me, too. We could have been doing this…”

He grasped her waist and pulled her over him, forcing her to straddle his hips. Rey could only giggle as she settled into place. Her hands roamed the expanse of his chest, lingering on each scar and mole.

“We have a lot to make up for then.”

The toothy smile that emerged on his face caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach at the sight. “Thank the Maker for sex pollen, huh?”

Rey’s jaw dropped open. “Sex pollen?”

Ben answered by laughing uncontrollably while Rey connected the dots in her brain. When she finally figured out what had happened, she was starting to feel the effects take control again. She may not know what exactly sex pollen is, but she knew what it was making her body crave.

Rolling her hips effectively, she shut Ben up once again with a sly smile on her lips. “Let’s see how long it takes for this druk to wear off.”

“Or your friend and _kriffing_ Dameron find us.”

Rey wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

Back inside the ship, Finn cast a glance over his shoulder at the two huddled on the bench near the galley, giggling like little children. Their faces were tinged pink and they looked utterly disheveled.

“What’s with those two?”

Poe shook his head with a smirk growing. “Don’t ask, buddy. Don’t even ask.”


End file.
